Kataang story - After the War
by The biggest fan of Kataang
Summary: Kataang story - After the War
1. Chapter 1 - After the War

This story is about Sozin's comet , the story start outside of Iroh's tea shop .

After the War :

* * *

Aang looked at the sunset . When he heard soft footsteps behind him . When he looked to the left , he saw katara standing next to him .  
She looked at him and blushed . They looked back to the sunset . She put a hand on his shoulder , and he turned to her .  
She hugged him with her arms around his neck , he put his arms around her waist .

After a minute , they pulled back and looked back at the sunset .  
She turned to him and he to her . They smiled at each other .  
She leaned in and kissed him on the lips with her hands on his cheeks and then put her arms around his neck .  
He kissed back , and put his arms around her waist .

After a minute , they pulled back . Katara i - said aang , but katara stopped him with a finger on his lips .  
Aang , i'm so sorry , that is said that i was confused , but that was not true , i love you for a while now , she said sad .  
I understand if you don't want me anymore . I'm just a water tribe peasant , and you are the Avatar , she said sad and looked down and up to him again .  
Katara , i love you too , when i woke up from that iceberg and saw you , i was in love , and of course i want you ,  
you are sweet and cute and beautifull and a fantastic master waterbending , and you are not a water tribe peasant , and i am the Avatar what ever , you love me ,  
not because i'm the Avatar , but just me , i love you more than anything in the world , he said and put a hand on her cheek .  
A tear came down on her cheek . Thank you , so much ! , she said loud and hugged him tighly .  
He hugged her back . I love you , you are strong , smart , sweet and cute and . beautifull too , she said giggling . He blushed . Well , thank you , he said smiling . Katara , one more thing , he said . Tell me , she said . I want to be with you , forever , even after this life and after that , just forever , he said smiling . She gave him a big smile . I want it too ! , she said loud and jumped in his arms . He fell in the fountain behind them . Katara laid om him .  
I love you , so much , she said glad and kissed him on the lips . He kissed back .  
After a minute , they pulled back and stood up . Come on , dinner is ready , aang said smiling . She nodded , and hand in hand , they walked inside of Iroh's tea shop .

He put a achair backwards , katara sat down on the cchair . Thanks sweetie , she said and kissed his cheek . Sweetie ? , sokka asked . We need to say something , i and katara are .. together , he said smiling and glad . Sokka turned red .  
And one more thing , aang and i are together forever , for always , said katara and leaned her head on aang's shoulder .  
Sokka stood up . Sokka sit down , suki said . Sokka sat down .

* * *

After dinner : Everyone is going to sleep . Goodnight sweetie , katara said and kissed his cheek .  
Goodnight , he said smiling and opend his door to his room and closed it again . Katara sat down on her bed .  
I want to be with him ... i go to ask him , if i can sleep with him , she thought and stood up , she walked to his room and knocked on his door .  
Who is that ? , in the middle of the night ? , aang thought and stood up and opend the door . Het katra , he said . Hey , c-can i-i sleep with you ? , she asked him . Of course , he said and let her in . She laid down on his bed in her underwear . He laid down next to her and took off his shirt . Are you sleeping in your underwear ? , he asked her blushing . Only in the summer , she said smiling . It is warm , she said . Yeah , he said . She pushed to him and rested her head on his chest and put a arm around his waist . He blushed . Goodnight , i love you , she said . Goodnight , i love you too , he said and kissed her cheek , and after a few minutes they fell asleep in each other arms ...

* * *

This is Chapter 1 , tomorrow i will upload Chapter 2 . =D ( reviews are welcome =D ) .


	2. Chapter 2 - After the War party

This is Chapter 2 .

After the War party :

* * *

Katara woke up in the morning . She sat right up , and laid down on aang . Wake up , she said smiling and put a hand on his cheek .  
Wake up , sweetie , she said and kissed him on the lips . He moaned soft . She pulled back . Good morning , she said smiling .  
Good morning , beauty , he said and smiled back . She smiled and blushed . Beauty ? , that is so sweet, she said and kissed him on the lips . He blushed and put his arms around her waist .After a few minutes , they pullled back . She hugged him tighlty . I need to get dressed , she said .  
Okay , he said and kissed her cheek . He stood up . I'm done , she said , after a minute . Shall we go for breakfast ? , she asked him . Sure , he said smiling .  
They walked downstairs , hand in hand .

* * *

Morning guys , aang said . Morning , everyone said . Aang and katara sat down . What are we gonnna do , now that the war is over ? , zuko asked . I have a idea , we give a great party , The war is over party ! , sokka said loud .  
Good idea , everyone said .Okay , zuko and i are going to the ships , we gonna buy food and drink , sokka said .  
The rest , make you ready for tonight , sokka said smiling .

After breakfast : Later , sokka said and zuki and sokka walked out of Iroh's tea shop .  
Come on guys , make you ready for tonight , katara said smiling . Everyone walked upstairs . Aang sat down on his bed . Katara came in . Hey aang , do you want to help me ? , she asked him . Sure , he said smiling . With brushing my hair ? , and say how i look when i am dressed for tonight ? , she asked him . Sure , he said soft . She sat down beside him . Everything okay ? , she asked him . Yeah , i'm fine , he said . No , tell me , she said worried and put her arms around him . Well , i have no clothes for tonight , he said . Everything is burned in the war , he said sad . Oohh , she said . Why you don't wearing this ? , she asked him . Is that okay ? , he asked her . She smiled and nodded . Thanks , he said and kissed the top of her nose . She blushed and smiled .  
You're welcome , she said and rubbed his arm . So do you want do help me ? , she asked him . Always , he said smiling .

Few minutes later : How do i look ? , she asked him . He blushed and rubbed the back of his head . She giggled . Beautifull , like always , he said smiling . Aaaw sweetie , she said smiling , and kissed him on the lips , and pulled back after a few seconds . He start brushing her hair . Done , he said after a few minutes . Wow ! , she said suprised . He blushed . It's beautifull , thank you , she said and kissed his cheek . The party begins , he said . Yeah , come on , she said and took his hand ...  
On the party : Wow , this is a great party , suki said . Yeah , sokka said smiling . They sat down by a table . Do you want something to drink ? , aang asked her .  
Yeah , she said smiling . He walked to a big table . You have a great boyfriend katara , suki said . I know , aang is the best , she said smiling . Hey aang , cactus juice ? , sokka asked him . No , thank you , aang said and walked back to the table . Here , he said smiling . Thanks , katara said and gave him a hug . Hey guys , zuku said . What is that ? , suki and mai asked zuko . Cactus juice , said sokka and zuko .  
Okay ? , suki and mai said confused . Do you want to dance ? , aang asked katara and reach out his hand . Sure , she said smiling and took his hand .

After two hours : Sokka and zuko started singing . Shall we go back to iroh's tea shop ? , katara said . Yeah , everyone said and walked back to Iroh's tea shop .

* * *

After a hour : The door opend . Sokka and zuko walked in , dronk . They started singing and laughed .  
Sokka upstairs ! , suki yelled upset and pulled him upstairs with her . She put him down on his bed . Go to sleep , suki said .  
Okay , little girl , sokka said and laughed . Suddenly - BAF ! . Auwwwhh , sokka said and rubbed his cheek . Then go sleep , suki said and giggled .  
Mai put zuko down on her bed . So , go to sleep , mai said . Okay dog , zuko said laughing . BAF ! . Auwwhh , he said and rubbed his cheek .  
Then sleep silly , mai said and laid down next to him . Goodnight , toph said and walked into her room . Night , aang said . Katara laid down on aang's bed .  
Aang walked in and closed his door . He walked to his bed and took off his shirt . He laid down on his bed next to her .  
She rested her head on his chest and put a hand on his shoulder . Goodnight , my love , she said and moaned glad . Goodnight , beauty , he said smiling . She kissed his cheek and rested her head on his chest again , and after a few mintes they fell asleep in each other arms ...

* * *

I will upload Chapter 3 tomorrow =D


	3. Chapter 3 - New clothes

This is Chapter 3 .

New clothes :

* * *

Aang woke up in the middle of the night . He sighed . He sat right up . Katara woke up . Aang ? , she said . She sat right up and put a hand on his shoulder .  
Aang everything okay ? , she said worried . He looked at her . Yeah , just a bad dream , he said . Tell me , she said and put a arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer . A tear came down on his cheek . I saw my people die again , it's just so horrible , he said soft . She rubbed his back and then hugged him . He smiled . She pulled back .  
Come on sweetie , you need to sleep , she said and put her cheek against his cheek . Yeah , thank you , he said . You're welcome , my love , she said smiling and kissed him on the lips , and pulled back a few seconds later . He laid down again . She laid down next to him . He turned on his side to face her . She turned to him . She smiled and took his hand . Goodnight , she said smiling and hugged him .  
Goodnight , he said smiling and hugged her back . After a minute aang fell asleep . She heard that he was asleep . She smiled and bury her face in his neck . She kissed his neck andafter a few minutes she fell asleep ...

* * *

In the Morning : Aang woke up , and saw that he laid in katara's arms , and she in his arms . He smiled, when he feel katara's warm breath against his neck . He rubbed her back and kissed her neck . She woke up slowly . She smiled in his neck . She kissed his cheek . He laughed soft . She giggled . Good morning , aang said and put a hand on her cheek . She moaned glad . Good morning , she said glad . He pulled back . She sat right up . Do you want breakfast ? , he asked her . Yeah , she said . Okay , just give me a few seconds , he said and walked downstairs .

Morning zuko , aang said .  
Morning , zuko said . And ? , not dronk anymore ? , he asked zuko . No , he said and smiled . He walked to the kitchen and cam out with a lot of fod and tea .  
So ? , for who is that ? , zuko asked him . Katara , he said smiling and walked upstairs . Hey aang , suki said . Hey suki , aang said .  
Sokka is sick , suki said . Oooh okay , he said . He is fine , alone a little bit sick , she said . Okay , he said and walked to his room .

Katara sat still right up in bed . Hey katara , aang said . Ooh hey aang , katara said . Wow , she said suprised . Here , he said smiling at gave her , her breakfast . Aang that is so sweet , but you must eat too , katara said . I know , but you go first , he said smiling .  
She smiled and kissed his cheek .

* * *

After she was done with her breakfast : So , shall we buy new clothes for you ? , she asked him smiling .  
If you want it , yes , he said . When katara got derssed , they walked to the shops . Hey aang look , katara said and walked in . Aang followed her .  
This four please , katara said against the woman . When katara was done , she walked back to aang . Here , she said smiling .  
Thank you ! , he said loud , and hugged her tightly . She giggled . He pulled back and gave her a quiek kiss on the lips , and pulled back again . She blushed . Umm katara , can you wait here for a few seconds ? , aang asked her , when he looked over her shoulder . Umm , sure , she said . Aang ran the shop in . He saw a blue dress with daimonds , and a logo of the Southern water tribe . He took it and but it . He walked back to her . Okay , shall we go back? , she asked him . Yeah , he said and they walked back to Iroh's tea shop .

* * *

Back in Iroh's tea shop : Katara sat down on her bed . Aang walked in . Katara ? , he said. Yeah sweetie ? , she said smiling .  
I have something for you , he said smiling . For me ? , she asked him . He nodded and gave her the blue dress with daimonds and a logo of the Southern water tribe .  
She smiled and looked suprised . Aaww aang , were had you find this dress ? , she asked him . In the corner , he said .  
Awww aang , she said and a tear came down on her cheek . It's beautifull ! , she said loud and jumped in his arms . He blushed .  
She closed her eyes and kissed his cheek . She pulled back and kissed him on the lips , and throw her arms around his neck . He blushed even more .  
He put his arms around her waist and kissed her back . She pulled him closer .  
After a hour , she pulled back and gave him a huge . He blushed and smiled at the same time . I love you , so much , she said glad and kissed his cheek .  
I love you too , he said smiling , he said in her ear . She pulled back . What was the prize ? , she asked him . Well , i have almost no money anymore , he said .  
Wow , she said suprised . Well , thank you very much , she said smiling . You deserve it , for you help and so much more , you deserve so much more , he said smiling .  
No , you deserve much more , she said . No you , he said and kissed her cheek . She smiled . Shall we go to the beach later ? , she asked him .  
Sure , he said . She leaned her head on his shoulder and closer her eyes .

After a hour : She opend her eyes . Shall we go to the beach ? , she asked him . Yeah , he said smiling and hand in hand , they walked to the beach .

* * *

I will upload Chapter 4 and Chapter 5 so soon as it can :-) . ( reviews are Always welcome :-) ) .


	4. Chapter 4 - The Beach

This is Chapter 4 .

The Beach :

* * *

Aang and katara sat down on the beach . She leaned her head on his shoulder . "The sunset is beautifull isn't it ?" , she asked him . "Yeah , but not so much as you" , he said smiling . She blushed and kissed him on the lips , with her arms around his neck . He put his arms around her waist .  
She pulled back , a few seconds later .

He sent some water against her feet . She looked sy at him . She sent water against his legs . He laughed soft . She giggled . He sent water all over her . She sent water against his body and he fell in the sand . He stood up . She laughed .  
He sent water against her legs and she fell in the sand . She stoopd up and walked over to him , and gave him a hug . She pulled back , after a few seconds . They sat down again , in the sand

. She looked sly at him . She stood up and sat down in his lap . His heart start to race . He blushed . She put her arms around his neck , and rested her head on his shoulder . He put his arms around her waist ."Do you want childeren later ?" , she asked him . He blushed even more , when she asked that . "Yeah , i like childeren" , he said smiling . " Yeah , me too " , she said blushing . "I love you" , she said and kissed his cheek . "I love you too , my forever girl" , he said and blushed . She smiled ." My forever boy" , she said and looked at him . He nodded and gave her a quiek kiss on the lips , and pulled back . She smiled and kissed him on the lips . They pulled back , a few minutes later .

"Aang ?" , she asked him . "Yeah ?" , he said . "What was your worst moment in your life ?" , she asked him . "When my people died , he said soft" .  
She rubbed his back . "What is your worst moment in your life ?" , he asked her . "When my mother died , and when you died" , she said and tears came down on her cheek . She sobbed soft . He rubbed her back . "I felt my so lost , when you died , my mother was already gone , and when you was death ,  
i thought , i can't life anymore ", she said and start to cry . He hugged her tightly , and rubbed her back .  
"But , thanks to you , i'm here" , he said smiling and kissed her cheek . She nodded and smiled . He put her tears away with his thumb . She smiled and looked at him . "I love you ", she said smiling . "I love you too," he said smiling . "How much ?" , she asked him .  
"Well , i will give everything up , to be with you" , he said and smiled . "Wow" , she said and blushed . "Me too" , she said and kissed the top of is nose . He smiled and blushed . "The sun is under" , he said smiling . "Yeah" , she said . "Shall we go back ?" , she asked him . "Yeah" , he said . He stood up with her in his arms , one around her shoulders and one around legs .  
He walked back with her in his arms , to Iroh's tea shop ...

* * *

When he was back in Iroh's tea shop , a few minutes later , he laid her down on her bed . He sat down on the bed . "You are so strong" , she said and rubbed his arms .  
"Well , i can't drop my beautifull girlfriend on the ground" , he said smiling . "Aawww sweetie" ,she said and kissed him on the lips , with her arms around his neck .  
He blushed even more . He put his arms around her waist . She pulled back , a few minutes later . "We can better go to bed , it is already late" , she said .  
He nodded . He took off his shirt and laid down next to her . She took off her shirt and pants . "What was your best moment in your life ?" , he asked her .  
"When we kissed on the balcony , when you finally was my boyfriend" , she said smiling . He blushed . "Me too" , he said smiling .  
She rested her head on his chest and took his hand . He put his a arm around her waist . "Goodnight" , she said glad . "Goodnight" , he said smiling .  
They fell asleep , a few minutes later ...

* * *

I will upload Chapter 5 so soon as it can =D . ( reviews are welcome ) .


	5. Chapter 5 - Back to home

This is Chapter 5 .  
Back to home :

* * *

In the morning : Katara turned on her side , with her back to aang . Aang was already awake . He pushed to her , and put a arm around her stomach .  
He bury his face in her neck . She woke up and smiled . She placed her hand on his hand that laid on het stomach . He smiled , and kissed her cheek . "Good morning" , he said . "Good morning" , she said . "How long are you already awake ?" , she asked him . "Few minutes" , he said and bury his face in her neck again . She giggled ."What do you want to do today ?" , he asked her . "Being with you" , she said and turned to him . He smiled . She leaned in and kissed him on the lips . She put her hands on his cheeks . He put his hands on her hips .  
Both blushing . She pulled back slowly , after a minute .

"I got a idea" , he said smiling . "What for idea ?" , she asked him .  
"I thought , maybe you want spent some time at home ", he said . "Really ? ", she asked him . "If you want it ?" , he said ."Yeay !" , she said loud and hugged him tightly . "When do you want to go ?" , he asked her . "Well , today if it can ", she said glad . "Then we go before lunch" , he said smiling .  
"Yeay !" , she said loud and kissed him on the lips . Sokka came in . "Why are you yelling ?" , sokka asked ." We are going home for a while" , she said smiling .  
"Really ?" , sokka said . "Yeah , aang said that" , she said and hugged him tightly . "Thanks aang , i go to tell the others" , sokka said and walked out .  
She pulled back . "we shall fly , two days" , aang said . "What ever , everything is perfect now , the war is over , you are my boyfriend , and i am going home for a while" , she said smiling . "Yeah , i am going home too" , he said . "You mean , the Southern air temple ?" , she asked him .  
"No , my new home , the Southern water tribe" , he said smiling and kissed her cheek . She smiled and kissed hom on the lips . He put his arms around her waist . She kissed him more rougher . "Pull me closer" , she said soft and kissed him again . He pulled her closer . They body's touched each other .  
She pushed her self in his lap . He blushed . He kissed her neck . She blushed and moaned soft . She kissed his cheek .  
She kissed him on the lips again and put her arms around his neck . She blushed , when he put his hands on hips again .

After a hour , they pulled back . Both are breathless . "Breakfast is ready" ! , iroh yelled from downstairs . "Okay !" , aang yelled . Both smiled and blushed .  
"Come on , sweetie" , she said smiling and took his hand . They get dressed . The walked downstairs ...

* * *

After breakfast : Everyone grabbed his stuff and jumped on appa . "Appa jip jip" , aang said smiling . Appa jumped off of the ground into the air .  
"We go to the Southern water tribe buddy" , he said smiling ." Our new home" , aang said . "Are you okay with that ?" , he aske appa . Appa said something .  
"I think it is a yes" , he said smiling . Katara and sokka smiled at him , when he said that .

* * *

After five hours of flying , everyone felt asleep . "Momo ", aang whisperd . Momo looked up and landed on his shoulder . He laughed soft . Momo said something .  
Katara woke up , and looked around . Mai,zuko,toph,suki and sokka were still asleep . She looked at aang . He was playing with momo . She stood up and jumped over the saddle . She sat down behind him . He laughed , when momo jumped on the ball of air .  
Katara put a arm under his left shoulder and laid her hand on his right chest , and put the other arm over his other shoulder and with her hand ,  
she grabbed his robes at his stomach . He looked over his shoulder . "Hey katara" , aang said smiling . "Hey sweetie" , she said and bury her face in his neck .  
He blushed . He yawned . "You are tired , go to sleep" , she said ."No I'm fine" , he said . "Really ?" , she asked him . "Yeah" , he said and yawned .  
She put him in her arms and stood up , and sat down again , with him in her lap . "You need to sleep" , she said . "But i'm not tired" , he said .  
"Okay , then i just hold you in my arms" , she said and rested her chin on his head . "Okay" , he said smiling . "I love to be in your arms" , he said smiling .  
She blushed . He bury his face in het shoulder . She smiled and kissed his cheek .

* * *

After six hours : Aang looked up . Katara looked very tired . He stood up and put her in his arms and sat down agan , with her in his lap . She smiled . "You need to sleep" , he said . She nodded and leaned her head against his shoulder . He put his arms around her waist . He hold her closer .  
She looked at him and smiled . "I love you" , she said smiling . "I love you too" , he said smiling .  
She kissed him on the lips and pulled back after a few seconds , and leaned her head against his shoulder again .  
"Goodnight , beauty" , he said smiling . "Thank you sweetie " , she said smiling and felt asleep after a minute . "One day to go" , aang said .  
"Hmmhmm" , she moaned . He smiled and kissed her cheek . She smiled and felt asleep again ...

* * *

I will upload Chapter 6 so soon as it can =D ( reviews are welcome ) .


	6. Chapter 6 - Home

This is Chapter 6 .

Home :

* * *

Katara woke up in the morning . She looked around . Everyone was already awake and they were talking . "Hey" , aang said smiling . "Hey" , she said smiling .  
"Sleep well ?" , aang asked her . "If i sleep in your arms , always" , she said and kissed his cheek . She leaned her head on his shoulder . "Do you want fruit ?" , he asked her . "No thanks , later" , she said and bury her face in his shoulder . He smiled . She looked up and kissed him on the lips .  
She put her arms around his waist . She pulled back , after a few minutes . "Sweetie , do you want to bring me some fruit , please ?" , she asked him .  
"Sure , he said" . He laid her with her back against appa's shoulders and jumped on the saddle .  
He grabbed some fruit and jumped off of the saddle and landed infront of her . "Here" , he said smiling . "Thank you" , she said and kissed his cheek .  
When she was done with eating , she took his hand . "Come on , we go to the others" , she said smiling . "Okay" , he said . They stood up and sat down next to toph .  
She leaned her head on his shoulder . Sokka opend his mouth . "Shut up sokka" , katara said and closer her eyes . Sokka closed her mouth .

* * *

After ten hours of talking , felt mai,zuko,toph,sokka and suki asleep . Katara looked up at aang . "You need to sleep" , she said . "I don't let you alone" , he said .  
"Aang you need to sleep , you didn't sleep all night" , she said . "Okay , but if there is something or you wanna talk , then wake me up" , he said .  
"Okay" , she said and put his head in her lap . She rubbed the top of his head . He smiled and she smiled back . "Goodnight , my love" , she said and kissed his cheek .  
"Thanks" , he said smiling and felt asleep after a minute .

"He is tired" , said suki , when she woke up . "Oh hey suki" , katara said .  
"Yeah , he didn't sleep all night , so i said that he need to sleep" , katara said . "He said before he felt asleep , if there is something or you wanna talk ,  
then wake me up" , she said and kissed aang's cheek . He smiled in his sleep . "Okay" , suki said and giggled . "I go back to sleep" ,  
suki said and leaned against sokka's shoulder again . "Okay" , katara said . Suki felt asleep , after a few seconds .  
"A few hours and we are home" , she said in aang's ear . He smiled in his sleep again . She smiled and laid down . She put his head on her shoulder .  
She put a arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer . "Goodnight , sweetie" , she said and kissed his cheek . She felt asleep a minute ...

* * *

When aang woke up in the morning , was everyone still asleep .  
He smiled , when he saw that he laid with his head on her shoulder and that she put a arm around his shoulder . He sat right up and put her in his arms .  
Hes tood up and sat down with her in his lap . He smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder . He put his arms around her waist . Zuko woke up after a hour .  
"Morning" , zuko said . "Morning" , aang said . Aang rubbed katara's arm . She smiled in her sleep . He kissed her cheek . She woke up slowly .  
She opend her eyes and saw that she laid in his arms . "Good morning" , he said smiling . "Good morning" , she said and smiled back . Suki woke up .  
"Morning everyone" , suki said . "Morning" , said aang and zuko and katara . Sokka woke up and looked for food . Katara leaned her head on against his shoulder again .  
She put her arms around his waist . "Here" , aang said smiling , when he hold bread before her . "Oh thank you" , she said smiling .  
When she was done with eating , she leaned her head back against his shoulder . "Hey where is the food ?" , sokka asked .  
"Oh , i think that i gave katara the last" , aang said . "Aggh ! , you only think to your girlfriend !" , sokka yelled upset . "Sokka shut up" , suki said .  
Katara looked angry at sokka . "What ?" , sokka said . Katara froze sokka in ice . "Hey let me out !" , he yelled . "No ! , not before we are home !" , katara yelled .  
Sokka looked away . She leaned her head back against aang's shoulder . Everyone laughed . Katara bury her face in his shoulder and giggled . "One hour" , aang said .  
She looked up and smiled at him . He smiled back . She kissed him on the lips , and pulled back after a minute . He blushed and kissed her cheek ...

* * *

After a hour : "Look the southern water tribe" , aang said . Everyone looked up . Katara smiled and let sokka out . Suki kissed sokka's cheek . Appa landed .  
Everyone jumped off of appa . "Come on sweetie !" , katara said loud and took aang's hand . They ran into a big city . "Wow !" , said sokka and katara .  
"Yeah , wow ", aang said . Katara pulled aang with her to a big house . She opend the door . "Grandma !" , katara said loud and ran to her . "Hey katara" , she said .  
Katara gave her a huge . Aang smiled . Sokka walked into a great building . "Hey dad" , sokka said with suki next to him .  
"Hey sokka" , hakoda said and walked over to him . Sokka gave him a hug . '" Where is katara ?" , hakoda asked sokka . "Grandma" , sokka said and pulled back .  
"Hello suki" , hakoda said and shook her hand . "Hello" , suki said . Katara pulled back . "Where is sokka ?" , grandma asked . "Father" , she said .  
"Grandma , i need to tell you something" , katara said glad . "Tell me" , she said . "I have a boyfriend now" , she said blushing .  
"Really ? , is he a bender ?" , she asked . "Yeah" , she said . "With element ?" , she asked .  
"He can send water,earth,fire and air" , she said and smiled and looked behind her . "The avatar ?" , she asked suprised . Katara nodded .  
Aang walked in and shook her hand . "Hello avatar" , she said . "Hello" , aang said . "So katara , your boyfriend is the avatar" , she said . Aang looked at katara and blushed . She nodded and kissed aang's cheek .

Hakoda,sokka,suki and toph walked in . "Dad" , katara said and hugged her father .  
"Hello katara" , hakoda said . "Sokka , nice to see you again ", sokka's grandma said and hugged him . "Dad , i need to tell you something" , katara said .  
"Tell me" , hakoda said . "Aang is my boyfriend" , katara said and gave aang a quiek kiss on the lips . Hakoda looked suprised . "So aang" , hakoda said .  
"I was in love , when she found me in that iceberg" , aang said and blushed even more . Mai and zuko walked in .  
"Hello firelord" , hakoda said and shook zuko's hand , and then mai's hand . "Hello" , zuko said . "Shall i bring you guys to your house ?" , hakoda asked .  
Everyone nodded and walked after hakoda .

"Here is your house , zuko and mai" , hakoda said . "Okay , thanks" , zuko said and they walked in .  
"Here is your house , toph beifong" , hakoda said . "Thanks , hey i can see here" , toph said glad . "Yeah , we made the floor of earth" , hakoda said .  
"Yeay ! , thanks" , toph said and walked in . "Here is your house , sokka and suki" , hakoda said . "Thanks dad" , sokka said and they walked in .  
"Here is your house , katara and aang" , hakoda said smiling . Aang and katara smiled at each other .  
"Thank you" , katara and aang said and walked in hand in hand and closed the door . Hakoda smiled and walked back to his house ...

* * *

This is Chapter 6 , i will upload Chapter 7 so soon as it can =D .


	7. Chapter 7 - I love you

This is Chapter 7 .

I love you :

* * *

"Wow , this is a big house" , aang said and smiled . "Yeah" , katara said . "Look a bathroom" , katara said smiling ." Shall we look upstairs ?" , she asked him .  
"Sure" , he said , and they walked upstairs . They walked into their sleeping room . "Wow , what a big sleeping room" , aang said .  
"Yeah" , katara said and smiled at him . He smiled back . She took his hand and pulled him on the bed . She laid down next to him . He looked at her . She looked sly at him and kissed him on the lips .  
He put his arms around her waist . She smiled and kissed him again . She put her arms around his neck .

After a few seconds , they pulled back .  
"I love you" , she said and gave him a quiek kiss on the lips . He smiled and grabbed her hand . "I love you too" , he said and kissed her cheek .  
She smiled and rested her head on his chest . He put a arm around her waist . Someone knocked on the door . Aang and katara stood up and walked to the door .  
Aang opend the door .

"Hey dad" , katara said . "Hey , are you guys coming to the campfire tonight ?" , hakoda asked . "Sure" , aang said smiling .  
"Okay , later" , hakoda said and walked away . Aang closed the door . Katara pulled him against the wall and smiled at him . He blushed .  
She put her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips . He blushed even more . He put his arms around her waist . She pulled him closer .  
She pulled back and kissed his cheek . She hugged him tightly . He smiled . She bury her face in his neck . He kissed her neck . She smiled and moaned soft .  
She pulled back and kissed his cheek . "Shall we go earlier to bed tonight ?" , she asked him . "Oh umm sure" , aang said . She looked sly at him and took his hand .  
"Come on , to the kitchen" , she said and pulled him with her .

* * *

A hour later : "Here" , aang said . "Hey dinner" , katara said suprised . "Can you cook ?" , she asked him .  
"A little bit" , aang said . They started eating dinner . "It is delicious" , katara said and smiled . "Really ?" , he asked her . She nodded .  
After dinner , they walked out of their house to the campfire . "Hello guys" , aang said . "Hello" , everyone said . Aang and katara sat down in the snow .  
She leaned against aang's shoulder and took his hand . He put a arm around her waist . Hakoda smiled . Sokka,suki,mai,zuko,toph,hakoda,katara and aang started talking .

* * *

After four hours : Aang and katara stood up .  
"Goodnight guys" , katara said and pulled aang with her . She opend the door of their house and walked in . Aang closed ther door .  
"Shall we take a shower ?" , she asked him . "Oh ummmm" , aang said and blushed . "In our underwear of course" , she said and looked sly at him . "Oooh umm okay" , aang said and blushed .  
"Come on" , she said and pulled him with her to the bathroom . They took off their clothes and stepped in their underwear under the shower .

"Wow , warm water" , said aang and smiled . "Yeah" , katara said . "Do you want to wash my hair ?" , she asked him . "Sure" , aang said and blushed . He washed her hair .  
"Thank you" , she said and kissed his cheek . She turned with her back to him .  
He looked to her back and looked up and down , he blushed even more and looked away for a second . He turned back to her .  
She turned to him and put her arms around his neck . She leaned in and kissed him on the lips . He put his arms around her wet waist . Both blushed .  
She pulled him closer . Their body's touched each other . She pulled back and hugged him tightly . He hugged her back and smiled .  
"I love you" , she said and kissed his cheek . "I love you too" , he said and rubbed her waist . They dried off and get dressed .  
They walked downstairs to the livingroom .

* * *

"Do you want tea ?" , aang asked katara . "Yeah" , she said and smiled . He walked to the kitchen , and came back with tea .  
"Here" , he said . "Thank you" , she said and kissed his cheek . When they where done , they walked upstairs to their room .  
They took off their clothes and climbed under the blanket in their underwear . Aang closed the door with airbending .  
She smiled and kissed him on the lips , he kissed back . They pulled back , after a few minutes .

She rested her head on his chest and put a arm around his waist .  
"Goodnight sweetie" , she said . "Goodnight , beauty" , he said and smiled . She blushed . She gave him a quiek kiss on the lips .  
"Do you really think that ?" , she asked him . "Yeah" , he said and smiled . "Aaww sweetie", she said and kissed the top of his nose . "You know what" , aang said .  
"Tell me" , she said . "When i saw you under the shower , my cheeks burned of blushing , you are so beautifull" , aang said and smiled and blushed at the same time . She blushed and and looked sly at him .

She pushed her self on him . "I love you , so much" , she said and kissed his cheek . "I love you too" , he said smiling . "How much ?" , she asked him .  
"More then anyone and anything in the world" , aang said . "Show me how much ?" , she said and smiled .  
"Umm katara , i don't think that we are ready to be parents" , aang said and blushed . She blushed . "I think so , well show me over a few years" , katara said smiling .  
"i will do" , aang said smiling . "Okay" , katara said smiling . "But that doesn't mean , that i can't kiss your throat and neck that you like very much" , he said and looked sly at her .  
She laughed . "That's true" , katara said smiling . He sat right up and put his arm around her waist . She put her arms around his neck .  
He kissed her throat , she moaned glad . After a hour , aang stopped with kissing her neck and throat . She smiled and kissed his cheek . They laid down .  
She rested her head on his chest and put a arm around his waist . He put a arm around her waist and pulled her closer .  
"Goodnight , my love" , katara said . "Goodnight" , aang said and they felt asleep after a minute in each other arms ...

* * *

This is Chapter 7 =D . I thought , you know what , I think I'm going through this and finish it until they are old and eventually die (intended positive ) . I will upload Chapter 8 so soon as it can . Reviews are Always welcome =D .


	8. Chapter 8 - Penguin sledding

This is Chapter 8

Penguin sledding :

* * *

Aang woke up in the morning . He saw that katara laid in his arms . He smiled . He sat right up , and laid her down . He kissed her cheek .  
"Wake up" , aang said and rubbed her arm . She moaned and woke up . "Good morning" , aang said smiling .  
"Good morning sweetie ", she said and pulled him down on the bed again . She rested her head on his right chest and put her hand on his left shoulder . He blushed . He put a arm around her shoulders . "What do you want to do today ?" , he asked her . "Penguin sledding ", katara said .  
Aang smiled . "That is a great idea" , aang said . She looked up and smiled at him . He looked in her blue eyes . She kissed his cheek .  
She put her hand on his cheek . He smiled . She leaned in and kissed . "I need to get dressed" , she said and sat right up . "Here your clothes" , aang said .  
"Thank you" , she said and kissed his cheek . She got dressed and stood up .  
Aang put his robes over his neck and stood up . He took her hand and they walked downstairs .

Aang pushed a chair backwards .  
"Thank you" , she said smiling and sat down on the chair . He sat down next to her on a chair . "Do you want tea and breakfast ?" , aang asked her .  
"Aang that is sweet , but i do it , you help me all the time" , she said and put her arms around his neck . "No , i do it" , aang said and kissed her cheek .  
"I love you" , he said and gave her a quiek kiss on the lips . "I love you too" , katara said and smiled . He stood up and walked to the kitchen .  
A minute later , he came back with tea and bread and fruit . "Here" , aang said . "Thank you" , katara said smiling . Aang sat down on the chair again .  
"Aang look at me " , katara said . He looked at her . She put her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips . He looked at her closed eyes .  
He closed his eyes too and kissed back . He put his arms around her waist .

Hour later : They pulled back . They smiled at each other .  
They eat their breakfast and walked outside . "Hey look" , there is already one penguin" , aang said smiling . "Hey yeah" , she said . and grabbed his hand .  
They walked to the penguin . "Look here are all penguin's" , aang said . "Yeah , come on sweetie" , katara said and pulled him with her .  
They catch a penguin and sat on their back . "Are you ready sweetie ?" , she asked him . "I'm ready" , aang said . "3,2,1 go !" , katara said loud .  
They sledding into a tunnel of ice . "Whooooeoeoeohoooee !" , they yelled and laughed . After a few minutes , the two penguin's stopped .  
They stepped off of their back and gave them a fish . "Nice to do that again" , katara said glad . "With you , yeah" , aang said smiling . She looked at him and smiled .  
She hugged him tightly . He hugged her back . "Come on , we go back" , aang said and pulled back , and took her hand .  
"Yeah" , katara said and put a arm around his waist . He smiled and put a arm around her shoulder .

They walked into their house , a few minutes later .  
They sat down on the bank . She leaned her head against his head . He grabbed her right hand with his left hand . They pulled their other arm around ech others back .  
"I am going to appa later okay ?" , he asked her . "Sure , can i go with you ?" , she asked him . "Always" , aang said . He kissed her cheek .  
She smiled and kissed him on the lips . He kissed back .

* * *

After 5 hours : "I'm going to make dinner" , aang said , when he pulled back , after five hours of kissing .  
"Can i help you ?" , she asked him . "Yeah" , he said . They stood up and walked to the kitchen . Hour later : "Dinner is ready" , katara said . Aang stood behind her. He put his arm around her stomach and rested his chin on her shoulder . "Okay , beauty" , aang said smiling and placed a kiss on her neck . She smiled and moaned soft .  
He sat down on a chair at the table . Katara gave him his dinner and sat down next to him on a chair . "I am hungry , we didn't eat lunch today" , katara said .  
"Yeah" , aang said . "We kissed almost five hours" , aang said smiling . She smiled and took his hand . He gave her a quiek kiss on the lips and pulled back .  
"You have nice lips" , aang said smiling . Katara blushed sheet . "Thank you" , she said and kissed his cheek . After dinner , they went to appa .

* * *

Appa was in the barn . "Hey buddy" , aang said and smiled . He rubbed his nose and gave him a hug .  
Momo landed on katara's shoulder . "Hey momo" , she said and rubbed the top of his head . Appa said something . "Here a melon" , aang said .  
Appa cried glad and eat the melon . Aang walked to katara . "Here do you want to give it to him ?" , he asked her . "Sure" , she said and gave a apple to momo .  
He said something and landed on the floor . Aang rubbed the top of momo's head and appa nose . "Later guys" , aang said and they walked out .

* * *

Two hours later : Aang and Katara laid down on the bed . They took off their clothes and climbed under the blanket in their underwear . She laid on her side , with her back to him . He pushed to her , and put a arm around her stomach and leaned his chin on her shoulder .  
"Goodnight sweetie" , aang said smiling . She giggled . She place her hand on his hand that laid on her stomach .  
"Goodnight my love" , katara said and looked over her shoulder and kissed his cheek . He bury his face in her neck .  
She smiled , when she felt his warm breath against her neck . They felt asleep after a few minutes in each other arms ...

* * *

This is Chapter 8 , i hope you guys like it =D . I will upload Chapter 9 so soon as it can :-) .


	9. Chapter 9 - Ride on Appa

This is Chapter 9 .

Ride on Appa :

* * *

In the morning : Katara woke up . She looked down and saw that she laid in aang's arms . She smiled , when she felt his warm breath against her neck . She sat right up , and laid him down . " i love to look at him when he is asleep , he look always so cute ", she thought . She laid down on him .  
She bury her face in his shoulder . She looked up and put her hands on his cheeks . She kissed him on the lips . He woke up slowly . He looked at her closed eyes .  
He put his hands on her hips and kissed back . She opend her eyes and looked in his eyes . He pulled back slowly .  
She blushed , when she felt that he put his hand on her hips more tightly . He smiled and placed a kiss on her throat . She moaned soft and looked sly at him .  
"Good morning" , aang said . She smiled . "Good morning", she said and rested her head on his chest and put her arms around his waist .  
He smiled and still hold his hand on her hips . "I love you ", aang said and kissed her cheek . "I love you too " , katara said and kissed his cheek .  
"Shall we take a shower tonight ?" , she asked him . "Sure sweetie" , he said and kissed her cheek again . She smiled .  
"What do you want to do today ?" , aang asked her . "Shall we go for a ride on appa later ?" , she asked him . "Yeah , great" , he said smiling .  
"Come on , we go for breakfast" , katara said . "Okay" , aang said . She placed a kiss on his chest and sat right up . He blushed .  
They get dressed and walked downstairs .

* * *

After breakfast , they went to appa . "Hey buddy" , aang said and rubbed his nose .  
Katara put her arms around his stomach and put her chin on his shoulder . Shall we go for a ride ? , she asked him . Buddy ? , aang asked appa .  
Appa smiled and cied glad . "Thank you appa" , katara said and gave appa a huge . Appa licked her face . She laughed and climbed on his back .  
Aang jumped on appa's head . Appa walked out of the barn and jumped off of the ground into the air . Momo landed on the saddle .  
"Momo" , aang said and rubbed the top of his head . Katara made a snowball and throw it against aang's back . She laughed . He turned to her and smiled .  
He made a snowball and throw it against her legs . Both laughed . They started a snow battle .

After a hour : He bended the water of her .  
She smiled and bended the water of him . Aang sat down next to her on the saddle . He put a arm around her shoulders . She smiled and put a arm around his back .  
They leaned their head against each other and closed their eyes . "I love you , so much ", she said and kissed his cheek .  
"I love you too , and so much too ", he said smiling . She kissed his cheek . He smiled and kissed her cheek . She looked at him and kissed him on the lips .  
He kissed her back . She pushed her tongue against his lips . He know what she means . He opend his mouth and let her in . She massaged his tongue . He moaned soft .  
After a few minutes , he started to massage her tongue . She moaned soft and put her arms around his neck . He put his arms around her waist .  
After a hour , they pulled back . She smiled and hugged him tightly . He hugged her back . "Appa , we go back okay ?" , aang said .  
Appa said something and landed a few minutes later infront of the barn . Appa walked in . Aang and katara jumped off of appa's back . "Thanks buddy" , aang said and gave him a huge . Katara rubbed his nose . "See you later buddy" , aang said smiling and they walked out . They walked into their house .  
"Do you want dinner ?" , aang asked her . "Yeah" , katara said smiling . She sat down on a chair at the table .  
Aang walked out of the kitchen with dinner a few minutes later . "Here" , aang said smiling . "Thank you sweetie" , she said and kissed his cheek .

* * *

They eat their dinner and walked upstairs . "Shall we take a shower ?" , she asked him . "Yeah" , he said . They walked to the bathroom .  
They took off their clothes and stepped in their underwear under the shower . "Warm water", she said smiling . "Yeah" , aang said smiling . "So you said that your cheeks burned when you saw me under the shower ?" , she asked him . He blushed . "Oh umm yeah" , aang said blushing .  
She put her arms around his neck . He blushed . She kissed him on the lips . He put his arm around her wet waist . She pulled him closer .  
Their body's touched each other . She put a hand on his cheek and one hand on his chest . He blushed . He put his hand on her hips . She blushed .  
After a few minutes , they pulled back . "I love you", she said smiling . "I love you too ", he said and smiled back .

They sent the water off them and climbed in their underwear under the blanked . She slide to him and hugged him .  
He hugged her back . "Goodnight sweetie" , she said in his ear . "Goodnight beauty" , he said in her ear . She smiled .  
"Aaaww sweetie" , she said and kissed his cheek . He smiled . "Goodnight sweetie" , she said smiling .  
"Goodnight sweetie" , he said smiling , and they felt asleep after a few minutes .

* * *

This is Chapter 9 , i hope you like it . I will upload Chapter 10 so soon as it can . =D ( Review are Always welcome ) .


	10. Chapter 10 - Aang's birthday

This is Chapter 10 .

Aang's birthday :

* * *

Aang woke up in the morning . He saw that they laid in each other's arms . He rubbed her back . He felt her warm breath against his neck . He smiled and pulled back .  
He laid her down on her side . He laid down behind her and put a arm around her stomach . He rubbed her stomach . She woke up .  
She smiled and placed her hand on his hand that laid on her stomach . He pulled her closer . He laid with his body against her back .  
She smiled , when she felt his warm body against her back . He placed a kiss on her neck . She giggled . "Good morning" , aang said and smiled .  
"Good morning sweetie" , katara said smiling . She turned on her other side with her face to him . He put his arm around her waist . She smiled and pushed closer to him . She placed a hand on his chest . He smiled and kissed her cheek . She blushed .

"Katara ?" , he asked her . "Yes ?" , she said . "My birthday was a day after i beat ozai" , aang said . "Really!?" , she asked him . "Yeah" , he said .  
"Aang , why didn't you tell me , that it was your birthday ?" , she asked him .  
"What did you want ? , i will give it you , oohh i'm so sorry , that i have nothing" , she said and sobbed soft .  
"Katara look at me ", aang said and placed a hand on her cheek . She looked at him .  
"It's not your fault , i said nothing so it is my fault , and i have already what i wanted since i came out of that iceberg", he said .  
"What then ? " , she asked him . He smiled . "That you are my girlfriend , and that we are together ,  
that we are together forever" , aang said and gave her a quiek kiss on the lips and pulled back . A few tears came down on her cheeks . Oohh aang , that is so sweet of you ! , she cried loud and jumped in his arms . She hugged him tightly . He smiled . She kissed his cheek a few times . "I love you so much ! " , she said loud and pulled back . She kissed him on the lips . She throw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer .  
He put his arms around her waist . She pulled back after a hour . She hugged him tightly . She rubbed his neck . He smiled and rubbed her back .  
"Shall we give a party then ?" , she asked him . "We had already a party" , aang said smiling . "Yeah , but that was because the war was over" , she said glad . "I know , but the party was on my birthday" , aang said ." That's true , is there anything else you want ?" , she asked him . "No i have everything i want , you " , he said smiling . She smiled and a tear came down on her cheek again . "I have two other things that i want , but it is to early ", aang said and smiled .  
She smiled and kissed him on the lips .  
"What then ?" , she asked him , when she pulled back . "Marry you and have a family with you" , he said and smiled . She giggled .  
Yeah that is to early , but ask me in a few years , she said and smiled at him .  
"Shall i do ", he said and smiled back . "Shall we ask the others to come here , after breakfast ? , she asked him .  
"Yeah , great idea ", aang said and kissed her cheek . She smiled . "Come on sweetie , we go for breakfast" , she said and sat right up .  
"Great idea ", he said and kissed her cheek again . She giggled .

They get dressed and walked dowstairs for breakfast .  
"I will make breakfast , i'm back in a few minutes" , aang said smiling and turned to the kitchen . "Wait sweetie" , katara said and grabbed his hand . "I know you wanna do it for me , but it was your birthday , so i do it for you today" , she said smiling and pulled him with her to the a chair at the table .  
He sat down on the chair . "Okay" , aang said smiling . She kissed his cheek and walked to the kitchen . She walked out with breakfast a few minutes later .  
"Here sweetie" , she said and kissed his cheek . "Thank you" , he said smiling . She sat down in his lap . He blushed . She started eating her breakfast .  
He smiled and started eating his breakfast too . After breakfast : Katara went to the other's to ask if they came tonight and that aang's birthday was a day after he defeated ozai .  
. Aang sat on the bank . Katara came in . Aang stood up and hugged her tightly . She laughed . "Did you missed me already ?" , she asked him . "Yeah" , aang said and kissed her cheek . She laughed . She hugged him back . He pulled back after a minute . They sat down on the bank . She hugged him tightly . He smiled and hugged her back .

* * *

After 5 hours: Mai,zuko,suki,sokka and toph came in . "Hey guys" , they said . "Hey" , katara said and pulled back .  
Hey aang why didn't you say anything ? , suki asked . Well , i have everything i want , aang said . Well congratulasions , everyone said and shook his hand .  
Thanks guys , aang said smiling . They sat down . They started talking .  
After 3 hours of talking and laughing : "It is almost in the middle of the night , we need to go" , sokka said and stood up .  
"Yeah" , everyone said and stood up too . They walked out . "Goodnight guys" , aang and katara said smiling . "Goodnight" , they said . Aang closed the door .  
"Do you want to sleep or do you want to take a showe with me ?" , she asked him and looked sly .  
"Well , i'm not so tired yet , so shall we take a shower ?" , he asked her . She nodded and took his hand .  
They walked upstairs and took off their clothes and stepped under the shower in their underwear . She pulled him against the wall . She placed a hand on his cheek and placed a hand on his chest . He blushed . She leaned in and kissed him on the lips .  
He put his hnads on her hips and kissed back . She blushed, when she felt his hands on her hips . She pulled back a few minutes later .  
She smiled and washed her hair , but he stopped her . "I will help you" , he said smiling and washed her hair . She smiled , when he was done and kissed his cheek .

They dried off and climbed under the blanket . She turned on her side with her face to him . He turned on his side too and put a arm around her waist .  
He pulled her closer . She put a arm under his shoulder , around his back . She pushed him closer . Their body's touched each other .  
They laid so close agaist each oher, that they laid with their forehead against each other , and their legs and their breasts where against each other . They smiled at each other .  
"Goodnight sweetie , i love you " , katara said smiling .  
"Goodnight beauty , i love you too" , aang said smiling . She gave him a quiek kiss on the lips and pulled back . She leaned her forehead against his forehead again . They felt asleep after a minute ...

* * *

This is Chapter 10 . I hope you like it =D . The next chapter is six years later , and aang asked katara to marry him . The wedding is also in the next chapter . And later when they go to bed, it becomes a night of passion and more ... / (Review are Always welcome ) =D . I will upload chapter 11 tomorrow =D .


	11. Chapter 11 - Night of Passion

This is Chapter 11 . WARNING ! : This chapter contains SEXUALITY ! .

Night of passion :

* * *

Six years later : Aang is 18 years old now , and Katara 20 years old . Aang woke up saw that katara laid in his arms . He kissed her cheek . He sat right up . He took something under his robes .  
A necklace with the element Air and Water , blue and orange . He smiled and put it back in his robes . Katara woke up . She looked at him .  
"Good morning" , aang said smiling . "Good morning my love" , katara said smiling . "Today i gonna ask her to marry me" , he thought smiling .  
He laid down and hugged her tightly . "Shall we go for a walk , after breakfast ?" , he asked her . "Sure sweetie" , she said and kissed his cheek . He smiled .  
They get dressed and walked downstairs for breakfast .

After breakfast , they walked outside . He took her hand . She smiled . They walked for a few minutes .  
Aang stopped . Katara looked at him . "Katara ?" , he asked her . "Yes ?" , she said . "I want to ask you something" , aang said and smiled . "What then ?" , she asked him .  
"Katara , we are together for six years now , and i thought back at the night , that i said that i want to marry you and want a family with you ,  
so i have a question" , aang said smiling . "Katara of the Southern Water tribe will you marry me ?" , aang asked her and knelt on one knee infront of her and took his necklace in his hand .  
A few tears came down on her cheeks . "Yes !" , she said loud glad and took his necklace . She put the necklace around her neck .  
"It is beautifull" , katara said smiling and jumped in his arms . He smiled and hugged her tightly . She hugged him back .  
Aang is now almost a head taller then katara . She looked up and kissed him on the lips . He kissed back and put his arms around her waist .  
She put her arms around his neck . They pulled back after a few minutes . "I love you" , aang said smiling . "I love you too" , katara said smiling .  
"Shall we go back to the house ?" , she asked him . "Yeah" , aang said smiling . He put his arm around her shoulder and she put her arm around his waist .

They walked back to the house . They sat down on the bank . "When shall we have the wedding ?" , she asked him . "In two months" , aang said smiling and kissed her cheek .  
She smiled and hugged him tightly . He hugged her back ...

* * *

After two months : Aang and Katara's wedding in the Southern Water tribe : "Come on aang , katara is already done" , sokka said if he walked in . The wedding started in a few minutes .  
Aang was wearing orange with golden robes . He smiled . "Okay" , he said and walked out of the room . He walked downstairs . Katara stood there already .  
"Hey sweetie" , katara said and put her arms around his neck . He put his arms around her waist . "Hey beauty" , aang said and kissed her on the lips .  
Katara is wearing a blue dress with little diamonts on it . "You look beautifull , like always" , he said smiling . "Aaaw sweetie" , she said and kissed his cheek .  
A man opend the door . "Avatar Aang and Katara ? , are you ready ?" , the man asked . Aang and katara smiled at each other and smiled . "Yes" , they said smiling .  
"You two can walk to the balcony ", the man said and walked outside . Mai,zuko,suki,sokka,toph are sitting outside with hakoda and much more people .  
Aang took her hand . She smiled . They walked outide of the building .

Everyone cheered , when they saw aang and katara walking to the balcony .  
Hakoda smiled at her daughter . Katara smiled back . They arrived at the balcony . They walked to a man who stood in the middle of the balcony .  
Aang stood on the left side , and katara on the right side . "Avatar Aang , do you have to say something against her ?" , the man asked him . He nodded .  
"Katara , when i came out of that iceberg , and woke up in your arms , and saw you , i was in love , everyday i started to love you more and more ,  
everytime when you hugged me , i blushed , katara you are sweet,cute,smart, a fantastic master water bendning and so beautifull , we are together for six years now ,  
and i want to be with you for the rest of my life and after that and after that , just forever , katara i love you more then anything in the world ,  
and i will always do" , aang said and smiled . A tear came down on her cheek . She smiled at him .  
"Katara do you have to say something against him ?" , the man asked her . Aang put her tear away with his thumb . She smiled and nodded .  
"Aang , when i broke you out of that iceberg , and hold you in my arms , i felt that you was special , all fast we became best friends ,  
we helped each other all the time with almost everything , after we came out of the cave of two lovers , i got feelings for you , everyday ,  
i got more feelings for you , i couldn't life anymore , when azula killed you , and then i realized that i was in love with you , we are together for six years now ,  
and you asked me two months ago to marry you , i said yes , aang i love you more then anything in the world ,  
and i want to be with you forever" , katara said and smiled . Aang smiled .

"I will ask you both one question" , the man said .  
"Avatar Aang do you take katara as your wife ?" , the man asked him . "Yes" , aang said and smiled .  
"Katara of the Souther Water tribe do you take Avatar aang as your husband ?" , the man asked her . "Yes !" , katara said loud and kissed aang on the lips . She throw her arms around his neck .  
He put his arms around her waist . Everyone cheered loud . They pulled back . Aang lifted her up . She laughed . He put her down again . They smiled at each other .  
She took his hand and walked off of the balcony , inside the building . She pushed him against the wall and kissed him on the lips again .  
He put his arms around her waist . She put her arms around his neck . She pulled back after a few minutes . Mai,zuko,suki,sokka,toph and hakoda walked in . "Congratulations aang and katara" , everyone said and shook their hand . "Thanks guys" , aang said smiling . Everyone walked outside again . She smiled at him .  
"Shall we go for a walk ?" , he asked her . She nodded . They walked outside . and walked away from the other people . After a few minutes , they stopped .  
She hugged him tightly . He smiled and hugged her back . They pulled back after a hour : She took his hand .  
"Come on we go back , it it already late in the evening" , katara said and kissed his cheek . "Yeah" , aang said .  
He took her in his arms , one arm around her shoulders and one arm around her legs . She smiled . He walked back to the house and closed the door with his foot .

* * *

He walked upstairs and laid her down on their bed . He closed the door . He laid down next to her .  
They took off their clothes and climbed in their underwear under the blanket . She pushed to him and put her self on him . She rubbed his chest .  
"Are you sure ?" , he asked her . She nodded and smiled . He sat right up and his arms around her waist . She put her arms around his neck and put her legs around him .  
She kissed him on the lips . He kissed back . She pushed with her tongue against his lips . He opend his mouth and let her in .  
She massaged his tongue with her tongue . After a minute , he started to massaged her tongue with his tongue . He pulled back and kissed her throat .  
She moaned soft . He rubbed her back . After a minute , she kissed him on the lips . He kissed back . He put his hands slowly on the back of her bra .  
He made it loose and drop it on the floor . He pulled back and kissed her throat . She moaned soft and rubbed his neck . He rubbed her back .  
He put his hands on her breasts . He massaged her breasts . She moaned and kissed him on the lips . He put his thumb on her nipples and turned laps .  
She kissed him rougherand moaned . He pulled back and kissed her throat . She moaned some louder .  
She put him down on the bed . She kissed him on the lips , then his cheeks , then his chest , then his stomach . She looked sly at him .  
He blushed . She rolled his underpants down . She stroke his thing . He moaned . She grabbed his thing , and start to move up and down with her hand .  
He moaned loud . "Aahh" , he moaned . After a minute , he sat right up and put her down on the bed .  
He kissed her on the lips , then her throat , then her breasts , then her stomach . He took her underpants out . He kissed her on the lips .  
He slowly put his hand between her legs . She moaned loud . After a minute , he pulled back . He looked at her . She knows what he means . She nodded and smiled .  
He put her legs a little bit wider and put slowly his hips against her hips . She moaned loud and sighed ."Aahh aang", she sighed and moaned soft .  
After three minutes : He get a feeling that he never felt before . "Katara ?" , he asked her and sighed .  
"Yes ?" , she asked him . "I think that , im'cumming" , he said and sighed some louder . "It's okay" , she said and smiled at him . He moved faster .  
"Aaahh !" , she moaned loud . He moaned loud . "Aahh !" , he moaned loud . He stopped with moving . Both sighed loud .  
He put his arms around her waist and laid down on his back . She laid now on him . She rested her head on his chest and put her arms around his neck .  
After a few minutes : He put her on the bed again . He put his thing out of her and laid down next to her .

Both sighed . They looked at each other and smiled .  
"That felt great" , she said and smiled at him . "Yeah" , he said and smiled back . They took their underwear .  
When they get their underwear on them again , she rested her head on his chest and put a arm around his waist . He smiled and put his arm around her waist .  
"Goodnight , my love" , katara said smiling . "Goodnight sweetie" , aang said smiling . They felt asleep after a few minutes in each others arms ...

* * *

This is Chapter 11 , i said that it contains sexuality . But i hope you like the chapter . The next chapter is going about the time she is pregnant. The delivery also comes in the next chapter . I will upload Chapter 12 so soon as it can =D . Please review :-) .


	12. Chapter 12 - Kya

This is Chapter 12 .

Kya :

* * *

The next morning : Katara woke up , late in the morning . She looked up . She smiled at her husband . Aang was still asleep . She rubbed his arm .  
She sat right up and placed a hand on his cheek . "Wake up sweetie" , katara said and kissed him on the lips and pulled back . He moaned soft . He woke up .  
"Good morning" , she said smiling . "Good morning" , aang said and smiled back . He closed his eyes and kissed her on the lips .  
She put her arm around his neck and closed her eyes . He put his arms around her waist . She pulled back , after a minute . "I love you ", she said smiling .  
He smiled . "I love you too", aang said . "Shall we gonna rest today ? , it was along night" , katara said and rubbed his chest . He blushed . "Yeah" , he said .  
"Nine months to go sweetie" , katara said smiling . He nodded .  
"I will help you with everything" , aang said and took her and rubbed the backside of her hand with his thumb . "Thank you , my love" , she said and kissed his cheek .  
She rested her head on his chest and put a arm around his waist . He smiled and put a arm around her waist and pulled her closer ...

* * *

Seven months later : Aang and katara laid on their bed in their house , in the Southern water tribe . Katara put her hand on her swollen belly . She smiled at aang .  
"Two months to go" , she said and kissed his cheek . "Yeah" , aang said smiling . "Sometimes it hurts" , katara said . "I'm sorry" , aang said and took her hand .  
"Aang it's okay , that always happen , by every woman who is pregnant" , katara said and kissed his cheek . He sat right up and put her slowly right up .  
She sat right up next to him . "Thank you" , katara said smiling and leaned her head on his shoulder .  
He put his arms around her , one around her shoulder and the other around her waist ...

* * *

Two months later : Katara laid on their bed , in their house , in the Southern water tribe . She sighed . "Shall i bring you to the healers ?" , aang asked her .  
She nodded . He took her feet and massaged then both . "I will carry you" , he said and put her slowly in his arms , one around her shoulders and one around her legs .  
He stood up , and walked downstairs . He opend the door and closed it again with his feet .  
He walked to a building , that stood almost in the middle of the Southern water tribe . He walked in and saw a few healers standing in the hall .  
He walked to them . "Excuse me" , aang said . One of the healers looked up . "Katara ?" , a woman said .  
"Yugoda ?" , katara asked . "Do you know each other ?" , aang asked katara .  
"I gave her healing quench in the Northern water tribe , when you was at master paku" , Yugoda said . "I came here , to see kanna again" , Yugoda said .  
"Okay , but katara is pregnant for nine months now , and i thought maybe you can look , when the baby can come ?" , aang asked yugoda .  
"Of course , follow me" , Yugoda said and walked into a room . Aang walked in and laid katara down on a bed . Yugoda took a bowl with water .  
She bended the water on katara's swollen belly . The water started to glow .

After a minute , she sent the water back in the bowl .  
"Two hours to go" , Yugoda said . "Really ?" , aang asked her . Yugoda nodded and smiled .  
"I will leave you two alone , i am back in a hour" , Yugoda said and walked out of the room . "Two hours to go" , aang said smiling . He grabbed her hand .  
He placed a kiss on the top of her swollen belly . She smiled and kissed his cheek . He put his arm around her shoulder . She rested her head on his shoulder .  
"Thank you so much , for helping me through this" , katara said smiling . "I will always help you" , aang said and kissed her cheek . She smiled .  
Katara felt asleep after a minute . Aang smiled ...

* * *

Two hours later : Katara woke up and moaned soft . Aang looked at her . Yugoda sat on a chair , on the right side of the bed .  
"I think my water is broken" , katara said and moaned in pain . Aang sat down on a chair on the left side of the bed . He took katara's hand . Yugoda stood up .  
She took a little blanket and put it over legs . "Okay katara , i want you to push after i say push okay ?" , yugoda said . "Okay" , katara said and moaned in pain .  
"3,2,1 push !" , yugoda said loud . Katara did what yugoda said . "Aaauuww" , she moaned . "3,2,1 push !" , yugoda said loud . She pushed again . The had came out .

"Aauww !" , she moaned loud in pain . "3,2,1 push !" , yugoda said loud . She pushed . "Aaauw !" , she moaned loud . "One more time , 3,2,1 push !" , yugodsa said loud .  
She pushed . Yugoda took the baby in her arms and put ablanket around the baby . The baby started crying .  
"Congatulations aang and katara , it is a girl" , yugoda said smiling and turned to aang and katara . They smiled . Yugoda laid the baby in katara's arms .  
"I will let you two alone for a while" , yugoda said and walked out .

A tear came down on katara's cheek . "She is beautifull" , katara said and smiled at aang .  
"Yeah" , aang said smiling . The baby opend her eyes slowly .  
"She has blue eyes , just like you , and black hair , just like you , and the same skin colour as you" , aang said smiling . "Katara ?" , aang said smiling .  
"Yes ?" , she asked him . "She is a waterbender" , aang said and kissed her cheek . "Really !?" , she asked loud and glad . "Yeah" , aang said smiling . She smiled at their daughter .  
"What is a good name for her ?" , katara asked him . "You choose her name" , aang said smiling . "Really !?" , she asked him loud . "Yeah" , aang said smiling .  
"Aaww that is so sweet of you" , katara said and kissed him on the lips . She pulled back after a few seconds . They looked at their daughter .  
"Kya" , katara said and smiled . "Just like my mother" , katara said smiling . "That is a fantastic name and idea" , aang said smiling . Katara looked at aang .  
She placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him on the lips . She pulled back after a few seconds . "Do you want to hold her ?" , she asked him .  
He nodded , and took kya in his arms . He smiled and tickled her stomach . Kya laughed . Aang and katara laughed . After a minute , he laid down next to his wife .  
"Shall we hold her both ?", he asked her . She smiled and nodded . They put both a arm around kya . Aang put his other arm around katara's shoulder . They smiled .  
He kissed katara on the lips and pulled back . She smiled and kissed him on the lips . She pulled back after a few minutes .

"We need to sleep , it is already late in the evening" , aang said smiling . "Yeah" , katara said smiling . "Goodnight sweetie" , aang said smiling .  
"Goodnight sweetie" , katara said and they kissed both a cheek of kya . "Goodnight kya" , aang said smiling . "Goodnight kya" , katara said smiling .  
They smiled at each other and felt asleep after a minute in each others arms ...

* * *

This is Chapter 12 , i hope you like it . I will upload Chapter 13 so soon as it can =D . Please review :-) .


	13. Chapter 13 - Night of Passion II

This is Chapter 13 .

Night of Passion II :

* * *

Three years later , in the Southern water tribe . Aang woke up . He laid behind katara on his side , and his arm laid around her stomach . He rubbed her stomach .  
She woke up . He placed a kiss on her neck . She giggled . "Good morning" , katara said smiling . "Good morning" , aang said smiling .  
She turned on her other side , with her face to him . Kya ran into their bed room . "Mommy ! , daddy !" , kya said loud and jumped on their bed .  
"Hey there sweetie" , katara said smiling . "Hey" , aang said smiling . Kya laid down between aang and katara . Katara kissed kya's cheek . Aang looked and smiled .  
Momo was flying into the living room . "Momo" , kya said and ran to momo . Aang and katara laughed .  
"She is three years old now , if she is five or six years old , shall we then give her waterbending quench ?" , she asked him . "Yeah" , aang said smiling . Katara smiled .  
They get dressed , and walked downstairs .

* * *

"Do you want breakfast sweetie ?" , aang asked her . "Yeah" , katara said smling . Aang walked into the kitchen .  
"Kya come here , dinner is ready" , katara said smiling . Kya walked into the living room . She walked to a chair , that stood next to het mother .  
Aang walked out of the kitchen , with breakfast . "Here" , aang said and gave her , her breakfast and kissed her cheek .  
"Here" , aang said and gave katara her breakfast and kissed her cheek . He sat down next to kya , kya sat now between her parents .  
When they were done with breakfast , they walked outside .

"Uncle sokka !" , kya said loud and ran to him . "Hey there" , sokka said smiling .  
Kya made a snowball and throw it against sokka's chest . "Hey" , sokka said . Sokka made asnowball and throw one against her stomach .  
She felt on her ass in the snow . Kya looked sad . "SOKKA !" , katara yelled . Katara sent snow all over her brother . Sokka felt in the snow .  
Aang took kya in his arms . "She is a little girl !" , katara said loud and upset . "I just threw back" , sokka said . "Not against a little girl !" , katara yelled .  
Aang carry kya inside their house . "You are sometimes a big jerk !" , katara yelled upset . Aang walked over to her . He put his arms around her stomach .  
"Come on" , aang said and rubbed her stomach . Sokka stood up and laughed . "Arghh !" , katara yelled upset . She tried to break out of aang's arms .  
"Sweetie relax" , aang said . Sokka laughed and walked away . "Jerk !" , katara yelled . Aang took katara inside . He closed the door .

Kya sat on the bank , she sobbed .  
"Kya" , katara said and hugged her tightly . "Are you cold ?" , she asked her . "Yeah , snow is everywhere , in my shirt and in my pants" , kya said .  
"Come on , you take a shower" , aang said and took kya in his arms . Aang and katara walked to the bathroom .  
Katara put kya's clothes out , and put her under the shower . Aang put the snow out of her pants and shirt . "I need to wash these clothes" , aang said .  
"Okay , sweetie do you want to do that for me please ? , then i will help kya" , katara said . "Sure sweetie" , aang said and kissed her cheek . She smiled at him .  
He smiled back . He walked downstairs and start to wash kya's clothes . Katara washed kya's hair . She dried her off and helped her with dressing .  
When they where done , they walked downstairs .

Here , aang said smiling . "Are they washed ?" , katara asked him . "Yeah" , aang said and kissed katara's cheek .  
She smiled . Aang made the lunch ready . Katara and kya sat down on a chair at the table . Aang walked out of the kitchen with lunch , a few minutes later .  
"Here sweetie , and sweetie" , aang said smiling and gave their lunch . Kya giggled . Katara smiled and kissed aang's cheek .  
When they were done with their lunch , they sat down on the bank . "Momo" , kya said and ran after him . Aang and katara laughed .  
He stood up and sat down next to katara . He put his arm around her shoulder . She leaned her head against his chest , and put her arms around his waist .

* * *

After a hour : "Shall we go to appa ?" , katara asked him . "Yeah" , aang said . "Kya" , aang said loud . "Yeah daddy ?" , kya said , when she ran into the living room .  
"We go to appa" , aang said . "Okay" , kya said . Momo landed on aang's shoulder . They walked to the barn . "Hey buddy" , aang said smiling and rubbed his nose .  
"Hey appa" , katara said and gave him a hug . "Appa" , kya said loud and rubbed his nose . Appa smiled and licked kya's face . Kya laughed . Aang and katara smiled .

* * *

After 5 hours : They walked back for dinner . Katara came out of the kitchen with dinner . Aang tickled kya . Kya laughed .  
"Kya" , katara said and gave her , her dinner . "Sweetie" , katara said and gave his dinner and kissed aang's cheek . He smiled . Katara sat down in his lap .  
They smiled at each other . Kya looked at her parents and smiled . They eat their dinner and walked upstairs . Kya laid in bed .  
"Goodnight sweetie" , katara said and kissed her cheek . "Goodnight sweetie" , aang said and kissed kya's cheek .  
"Goodnight" , kya said smiling and felt asleep after a minute . Aang and katara smiled and walked to their bed room .  
They took off their clothes and climbed in their underwear under the blanket . "I love you" , katara said smiling .  
"I love you too" , aang said smiling . She pushed her self on him . He looked at her . She looked sly at him . She rubbed his chest and then his stomach .  
He knows what she means . "Are you sure ?" , he asked her smiling . "Yeah" , katara said smiling . They took off their underwear and they laid naked down .  
He put her under him . "I love you" , katara said smiling . He smiled . "I love you too" , aang said smiling . He started to kiss her throat . She moaned glad . ...

After a hour : They put their underwear on . "That was nice" , katara said and smiled at him . He smiled back . "Yeah" , aang said smiling .  
She rested her head on his chest and put a arm around his waist . He put his arm around her waist . "Goodnight , my love" , katara said smiling .  
"Goodnight beauty" , aang said . She smiled . They felt asleep after a minute ...

* * *

This is Chapter 13 , i hope you like it :-) . I will upload Chapter 14 so soon as it can . Please Review =D .


	14. Chapter 14 - Bumi

This is Chapter 14 .

Bumi :

* * *

Aang woke up , next morning .He smiled at his wife . Katara was still asleep in his arms . He kissed her cheek . "Wake up beauty ", he said smiling .  
"Hmm ?" , she moaned . she opend her eyes and smiled . "Good morning" , aang said and rubbed her back . "Good morning" , she said smiling , and hugged him tightly .  
"Was it a great night ?" , she asked him . She pulled back . He looked in her eyes . "Of course , it was great" , aang said smiling . She kissed his cheek . "Nine months to go again sweetie" , katara said and hugged him tightly , and rubbed his neck . "Yeah" , he said and placed a kiss on her neck . She giggled . "Where is kya ?" , she asked him . "With momo , in the living room" , aang said smiling . "Okay" , she said and leaned her head against his chest . "Shall we go for breakfast ?" , she asked him . "Sure" , he said . They get dressed and walked downstairs for breakfast ...

* * *

8 months later : Aang is now 21 years old , katara 23 years old and kya 4 years old . Aang and katara sat on the bank . Katara put a arm around his shoulder .  
"Who is my sweetie ?" , she asked him and leaned her cheek against his . He smiled . "You" , she said and kissed his cheek .  
"Do you think , that it is a airbender ?" , she asked him . "I don't know" , he said . She kissed him on the lips , pulled back after a few minutes and hugged him .  
He hugged her back . "If he or she , is not a airbender , i will still love her or him" , aang said smiling . She smiled and kissed his cheek ...

* * *

One months later : "One more time , 3,2,1 push !" , yugoda said loud . Katara pushed . Yugoda took the baby and put a blanket around the baby . "Congratulations , aang and katara" , yugoda said smiling . "It is a boy" , yugoda said smiling and gave katara their baby .  
"I will let you two alone" , yugoda said smiling and walked out of the room . "Aaaww he is so cute and sweet" , katara said smiling .  
"Do you want to hold him ?" , she asked him . He nodded and took the baby in his arms . "Katara ?" , he asked her . "Yes ?" , she asked him .  
"He is a non-bender" , aang said . Katara looked at aang . "Aang , i hope that you are not upset" , katara said worried .  
"Of course not , he is so sweet and cute and beautifull , just like you" , aang said smiling and gave her a quiek kiss on the lips . She throw her arms around his neck . He put his hands on her cheeks . She pulled back , after a minute . A tear came down on her cheek .  
"Aaww sweetie , come on , why shall i being upset ?" , he asked her and put a arm around her shoulder . "Because , he is not a airbender" , she said and sobbed soft .  
"Airbender or not , i love him , just like you and kya" , aang said smiling . She smiled back and put her tears away with her thumb . She hugged him tightly .  
"I love you so much !" , she said loud and glad . He smiled . "I love you too" , aang said smiling and kissed her cheek . She pulled back and smiled at him .  
"Tomorrow , we going home" , aang said . Katara nodded . "What is a good name for him ?" , he asked her .  
"You choose , sweetie" , katara said smiling . "Really !?" , he asked her . She nodded and smiled .  
"Well , Bumi was a good friend , and the only friend i had from the past , but he is gone for 5 years now , so Bumi ?" , aang said smiling .  
"Great idea" , katara said and kissed his cheek . "Kya is at suki and sokka" , katara said .

* * *

"Mom ! , dad !" , kya said loud and walked in .  
"Sweetie" , aang said and hugged her tightly . Suki walked in . Suki smiled . "Congratulations" , suki said smiling and gave aang a hug . "Thanks" , aang said . Suki pulled back and gave katara a hug . Katara smiled , when she pulled back . Aang took Bumi in his arms . Aaaww he is so cute , suki said smiling . "What is his name ?" , suki asked . "Bumi" , aang said smiling . Suki smiled . "Look kya you have a brother" , aang said smiling . Kya smiled .  
"I'm going home again , bye" , suki said and walked out . "Bye"

, aang and katara said . Aang laid down next to her wife .  
Kya climbed on the bed , and laid down between her parents . He put his arm around katara's shoulder .  
She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder , and moaned glad .Katara put a arm around kya , and aang put a arm around bumi . "We can better go to sleep" , aang said . "Yeah" , katara said . "Goodnight sweetie , kya and bumi" , katara said smiling . "Goodnight" , aang and kya said . They felt asleep after a minute ...

* * *

This is Chapter 14 , i hope you like it =D . I will upload Chapter 15 so soon as it can :-) . Please Review :-) .


	15. Chapter 15 - Night of Passion 3 , Tenzin

This is Chapter 15 . Aang is now 25 years old , katara 27 years old , kya 8 years old , Bumi 4 years old .

Night of Passion 3 / Tenzin :

Four years later : It was late in the evening . Kya and Bumi were asleep in their own sleeping room . Aang and katara laid on their bed . She laid with her head on his chest . His arm laid around her waist . She placed a hand on his stomach . He looked at her . She sat right up . She rubbed his chest . "Are you sure ?" , he asked her and took her hand . "Of course" , katara said . "You know , i don't want you to do it , because there is no Airbender" , aang said . "I know" , she said smiling . He smiled . They took off their underwear ...

* * *

Hour later : He laid down next to her . Both sighed . He placed a kiss on her stomach . She giggled . He put a arm around her shoulders . She put a arm around his waist . "Goodnight , my love" , katara said smiling . "Goodnight beauty" , he said smiling and looked at her . She smiled and gave him a quiek kiss on the lips . She pulled back and rested her head on his shoulder . They felt asleep after a minute ...

* * *

Next Morning : Katara woke up . She looked at aang . He was still asleep . She kissed his cheek and sat right up . She get dressed and stood up . Someone grabbed her hand and pulled her back on the bed . "Good morning" , aang said smiling and kissed her on the lips . She put her arms around his neck .  
He put his arms around her waist . They pulled back , after a minute . "Good morning" , katara said smiling . "Where are you going ?" , he asked her . "Well you was still asleep , you look so cute , so i thought i am going to kya and bumi" , she said smiling . "Oh okay" , aang said smiling .  
"Come on sweetie , we go eat breakfast" , she said smiling . "Okay" , he said and get dressed . They walked downstairs , and katara made breakfast .  
"Kya , Bumi , can you please stop to run after Momo ?" , aang said . "Okay dad" , they said and sat down on the bank .  
"Breakfast is ready" , katara said and walked into the living room . Kya and Bumi sat down on a chair at the table . Everyone started to eat their breakfast ...

* * *

Nine months later : "Congratulations aang and katara , it is a boy" , Yugoda said smiling . Aang and Katara smiled at each other . Yugoda gave katara their baby . Katara laid on a bed . "I will let you two alone" , yugoda said and walked out . He is so sweet , katara said smiling and put her hand on the baby's cheek . "Do you want to hold him ?" , she asked him . "Yeah" , aang said smiling . He took the baby in his arms . The baby opend his eyes slowly . "Katara ?" , aang said smiling . "Yes sweetie ?" , katara asked him . "He is a Airbender !" , he said smiling and loud . "That is fantastic !" , she said smiling and loud . Tears rolled over his cheeks . "Aaaww sweetie , come here" , katara said smiling and opend her arms . He smiled and laid the baby on the bed . He hugged her tightly . She hugged him back . She rubbed his back . "I thought , that there would be never a Airbender again" , aang said in her neck .  
"But, you brought the world back in balance" , aang said smiling and kissed her cheek .  
"Well , without your help , i didn't brought the world back in balance" , katara said smiling . "That is true" , aang said smiling and pulled back .  
"What is a good name for a Airbender , sweetie ?" , katara asked him . "Well , i thought Tenzin ?" , he said smiling .  
"That is a great name" , she said and kissed Tenzin's cheek .

Kya and Bumi walked in . "Look your new brother" , aang said smiling . Kya and bumi smiled .  
"What is his name ?" , kya asked her dad . "Tenzin , he is a Airbender" , aang said smiling . "That is great" , kya and bumi said smiling . "You brought the world back in balance" , kya said smiling . "No , your mother" , aang said smiling . "Aaww sweetie" , katara said smiling and kissed his cheek . "Great job mom" , kya said smiling . Katara laughed .  
"Thank you , but without your father's help , i didn't brought the world back in balance" , katara said and took her husband hand .  
Aang smiled . "Come on , we need to sleep" , aang said smiling .

Aang made a bed of earth . He softened the earth and put a animal skin on it . Kya laid down on the bed . "Wow this is soft bed" , kya said smiling . Aang made another one . Bumi laid down on it . Aang laid down next to katara .  
He put a arm around her shoulder and one around Tenzin . Katara smiled and rested her head on his shoulder . "Goodnight" , kya and bumi and Tenzin , aang said smiling .  
"Goodnight dad" , kya and bumi said and felt asleep after a minute . "Goodnight beauty" , aang said smiling and kissed katara's cheek . She smiled at him . "Goodnight , my love" , katara said smiling . "I love you so much" , aang said smiling . "I love you too , and so much too" , katara said smiling . They felt asleep after a minute ...

* * *

This is Chapter 15 , i hope you like it :-) . I will upload Chapter 16 so soon as it can . Please Review =D .


	16. Chapter 16 - Training

This is Chapter 16 .

Training :

* * *

Six years later : Aang is 31 years old , katara 33 years old , kya 14 years old , bumi 10 years old , tenzin 6 years old .  
Katara and kya was at a river , in the southern water tribe . It was in the afternoon . "Kya , you need to put your weight on the other leg" , katara said . "Who taught you that ?" , kya asked her mother . "Your dad" , katara said smiling . "Oh okay" , kya said . "Try it again" , katara said . "Okay" , kya said . She tried it again . "That is much better" , katara said smiling .  
"Okay enough for today" , katara said . "Okay" , kya said and walked away . "I'm gonna look at tenzin's training" , thought katara and walked to aang and tenzin ...

* * *

"This is your first lesson", aang said . "First , you need to learn , some things about the culture of the Air nomads" , aang said .  
"The element of air, stands for freedom, we have respect for alls that lives" , aang said and sat down . Tenzin sat down infront of him .  
"If you are angry with someone, or you fight , is revenge never the answer , first , show your anger, but stop on the end , let your anger out and let him go ,  
never forget that" , aang said . "Okay" , tenzin said . "Okay , then you are ready for the first lesson" , aang said smiling . Aang stood up . Tenzin stood up . "First , i teach you , how to make a powerful breath" , aang said .  
"You are trying to record through your nose as much air as possible , then you blow with as much power out of your mouth" , aang said and did it for .  
"Try it" , aang said . He tried to record so much air through his nose , and blow it out , out his mouth , he tried to blow it out , so powerful as it can . "Great" , aang said smiling . Tenzin smiled back . Katara walked towards them . "Hey sweetie" , she said and kissed his cheek . "Hey" , aang said smiling . "How is he doing it ?" , she asked him . "Great" , aang said smiling . "Dad ? , can i go play with bumi and kya ?" , tenzin asked his father . "Well okay , but tomorrow we go further" , aang said smiling . "Thanks dad" , tenzin said and walked away .

* * *

"Shall we take a shower ?" , katara asked him . "Sure" , aang said smiling . She took his hand . They walked back to their house . They walked upstairs , to the bathroom .  
They took off their clothes and stepped under the shower , in their underwear . He put his arms around her stomach , and put his chin on her shoulder .  
She smiled and placed a hand on his cheek . He kissed her cheek . He let her go .  
"You know , why are we still showering in our underwear , i mean , we know how we look like , without underwear" , katara said blushing .  
"That is true" , aang said . "So are you okay with that ?" , she asked him . "With what ?" , he asked her .  
"Well , that we will shower without underwear ?" , she asked him . "If you are okay with that" , he said . "I am okay with that" , she said .  
"Then sure" , he said blushing . She took off her underwear . He took off his underwear too . She turned to him . "You look beautifull , like always" , aang said smiling .  
She blushed . She kissed him on the lips and put her arms around his neck . He blushed . He put his arms around her waist . They pulled back after a few minutes .

"How is it going with kya , her waterbending ?" , he asked her . "Great , she is almost a real Master Waterbending" , katara said and kissed his cheek . "That is great" , aang said smiling "How is Bumi doing it , with his sword ?" , she asked him . "Great' , aang said smiling . She smiled and hugged him . He hugged her back .  
They pulled back , after a minute . "Do you want to wash my hair ?' , she asked him . "Sure" , he said smiling . He washed her hair .  
"Thank you sweetie" , she said and kissed his cheek . They dried off and took their clothes on . They walked downstairs .

* * *

"Kya , Bumi , Tenzin , can you come here please ?" , aang said loud . They ran to their father . "Yes ?" , they asked him .  
"Come on , you three are going to bed , it is already late in the evening" , aang said . "Okay" , they said and walked upstairs . After a few minutes : "Goodnight Kya , Bumi and Tenzin" , katara said smiling and kissed their cheek .  
"Goodnight , Kya , Bumi and Tenzin" , aang said and kissed their cheek . "Goodnight mom and dad" , they said smiling . Aang and katara walked to their own room .  
They took off their clothes and climbed under the blanket , in their underwear . They turned on their side , with their face , to each other .  
He put a arm around her waist and smiled at her . She smiled back and slide closer to him . She put a arm around his waist . He smiled .  
He kissed her on the lips . He pulled back , after a minute . She smiled . "I love you" , katara said smiling . "I love you too" , aang said smiling .  
She kissed him on the lips . He kissed back ...

After a hour : They pulled back slowly . She smiled . She leaned her forehead against his . "Goodnight sweetie" , katara said smiling .  
"Goodnight sweetie" , aang said smiling . They felt asleep after a minute , in each others arms , and with their forehead against each other ...

* * *

This is Chapter 16 , i hope you like it :-) . I will upload Chapter 17 so soon as it can :-) . Please Review =D .


	17. Chapter 17 - Night of Passion 4

This is Chapter 17 . WARNING : This chapter contains sexuality ! .

Night of passion 4 :

* * *

Katara woke up , next morning . She saw , that she and aang laid with their forehead against each other , and that they laid with a arm around each others waist .  
She smiled and kissed him on the lips . He woke up . She pulled back . "Good morning , my love", katara said smiling . "Good morning beauty" , aang said smiling . "That will always be so sweet of you" , she said smiling and kissed him on the lips . He kissed back . They pulled back , after a few minutes . "I love you" , she said smiling . He smiled back . "I love you too" , he said smiling and gave her a quiek kiss on the lips , and pulled back . She smiled and rested her head on his chest .

"Tenzin , are you to weak to fight back ?" , kya asked tenzin in the living room . Bumi laughed . "I'm not !" , tenzin said loud . Katara sat right up . Aang laid her down again . "I will do it" , aang said and kissed her cheek . Katara smiled . Aang walked downstairs , to the living room . "Kya , Bumi stop it !" , tenzin said loud . "Enough !" , aang said loud . "Kya , bumi stop it immediately" , aang said strand . "Sorry dad", kya and bumi said . "Say that to tenzin" , aang said . "I'm sorry tenzin" , kya and bumi said . "It's okay" , tenzin said . Aang smiled at kya and bumi . Kya and bumi smiled back and walked away . Aang sat down on a chair at the table , next to his son . "Great done , you accept their apology" , aang said smiling , "Thanks dad" , tenzin said smiling , Aang hugged him . "Is mom already awake ?" , tenzin asked his father . "Yeah" , aang said smiling . Katara walked to them and kissed tenzin's cheek . "Good morning sweetie" , she said smiling . "Good morning , mom" , tenzin said smiling . "Do you want breakfast ?" , katara asked her son . Tenzin nodded . She walked to the kitchen , and came back with breakfast , a few minutes later . "Here" , she said smiling . "Thanks mom" , tenzin said and started eating his breakfast .

Aang and katara walked upstairs , back to their own sleeping room . Katara laid down on their bed , on her side . Aang laid down behind her . He put a arm around her stomach , and pulled her closer to him . She smiled , when she felt his warm body against her back . She placed her hand on his hand that laid on her stomach . He smiled and rubbed her stomach . She smiled . He looked over her shoulder and smiled . She smiled and kissed his cheek . He kissed her cheek . After a hour : "I need to get dressed" , katara said and get dressed . "Me too" , aang said and get dressed . They walked downstairs , when they get dressed . "Do you want breakfast sweetie ?" , katara asked aang . "I will do it , sweetie" , aang said and kissed her cheek . Katara smiled and sat down on a chair at the table . Aang walked out of the kitchen with breakfast , a few minutes later . "Here sweetie" , aang said smiling . "Thank you sweetie" , katara said and kissed his cheek . '  
They started eating breakfast . Kya and Bumi came inside . "Your breakfast is already ready" , katara said . "Okay mom" , they sat down on a chair at the table . Kya and Bumi started eating their breakfast ...

* * *

After Ten hours : "Goodnight , kya , bumi and tenzin" , katara said and kissed their cheek . "Goodnight kya , bumi and tenzin" , aang said smiling and kissed their cheek .  
"Goodnight mom and dad" , they said and felt asleep after a minute . "Shall we take a shower ?" , she asked aang . "Sure" , he said smiling . They walked to the bathroom . Katara locked the door . They took off their clothes and underwear , and stepped naked under the shower . She turned to him . She looked in his eyes .

She kissed him on the lips . Suddenly , she grabbed his thing . He pulled back . "Are you sure ?" , he asked her . "Of course , but i do not want to be pregnant , okay ?" , katara said . "That is okay , but what if i'm cumming ?" , he asked her . "Then you put it out of me , and just let it flow out" , katara said . "That is a idea" , aang said . She smiled and kissed him on the lips , then his cheek , chest and stomach .  
She sat down on her knees . She grabbed his thing . She started to suck on his thing . He moaned . She took his hands and put him down on the ground . He sat right up . She put his thing out of her mouth . She grabbed his thing with her hand . She moved her hand up and down . "Aa-ahh" , aang moaned . He placed a hand between her legs . "Aahh , katara moaned" . After two minutes : He put her down on the ground . He put his hips against her hips . "Aaahh" , she moaned .

After a few minutes : He put his thing out of her . She grabbed with a hand his thing . She moved her hand fast up and down . "I think i'm cumming" , aang said . "It's okay" , katara said . She moved her hand faster and faster . "Ahh" , he moaned . "Aahh !" , he moaned loud . Stuff came out of his thing . He sighed . She let his thing loose . She sent some water around his thing and sent it in a put , that was in the corner . The water disappeared into the pit , just like the rest of the water . She smiled at him and kissed his cheek . "That was nice" , she said smiling . "Yeah" , he said smiling . They washed their hair .

They dried off and climbed under the blanket , in their underwear . She rested her head on his chest and put a arm around his waist . "Goodnight sweetie , i love you " , katara said smiling .  
"Goodnight sweetie , i love you too" , aang siad smiling and put ar arm around her waist . They felt asleep after a few minutes ...

* * *

This is Chapter 17 . I said it contains sexuality , but i hope you like it :-) . I will upload Chapter 18 so soon as it can =D . Please Review :-) .


	18. Chapter 18 - Forever

This is Chapter 18 .

Forever :

* * *

50 years later , in the Southern water tribe : Aang and Katara laid on a bed , in a hospital . "We will wait for you , Kya , Bumi and Tenzin" , aang said smiling . Katara smiled . "Yeah , we will wait for you three" , katara said smiling . Pema rubbed Tenzin's back . Kya and Bumi , rubbed each others back .  
"Thank you , dad and mom" , Kya , Bumi and Tenzin said smiling . Katara rested her head on aang's chest , and put her arms around his waist . He put his arms around her waist . He pulled her closer to him , she pullled him closer to her . "We love you" , aang said smiling . "Yeah , we love you" , katara said smiling . "See you three later" , aang said smiling . Katara smiled . "See you two later" , Kya , Bumi and Tenzin said smiling . Aang and Katara closer their eyes . "I love you aang , so much" , katara said smiling . "I love you too , katara so much" , aang said smiling . Their spirits leaves their body's .

They opend their eyes . "Wow , the spirit world is beautifull" , katara said smiling .  
"Yeah , but not so beautifull as you" , aang said smiling . Katara looked around . Aang and katara laid in the grass , in each others arms .  
"Aang , sweetie" , katara said smiling and kissed him on the lips . She put her arms around his neck . He kissed back , and put his arms around her waist . She pulled back . "I love you" , she said smiling and hugged him tightly . "I love you too" , aang said smiling , and hugged her back . They stood up .

"Hello guys" , someone said friendly . They turned around . "Iroh" , aang said smiling . "Hello aang , and katara" , iroh said smiling . "Iroh , nice to see you again" , katara said smiling . "I need to go , i will see you two later" , iroh said smiling and disappears .  
Aang looked at her . Katara looked at him . "Hello aang" , someone said friendly . He knows this voice . He turned around . "Gyatso !" , aang said loud and glad . "It has been a long time" , gyatso said smiling . They hugged each other . "So , katara , i need to tell you something" , gyatso said .  
"How do you know my name ?" , she asked gyatso . "I know , almost everything" , gyatso said smiling . "Okay", katara said .  
"There is someone , who want to see you" , gyatso said smiling . "Who ?" , she asked him . "Behind you" , gyatso said . She turned around .

"Hello katara" , someone said smiling . "Mom !" , she said loud and hugged her tightly . Kya laughed , and hugged her back .  
"Hello Avatar aang" , kya said and shook his hand . "Just aang please" , aang said smiling .  
"So my daughter find you in a iceberg , and you was immediately in love ?" , kya asked him . He blushed and rubbed his neck . "Well , yeah" . he said blushing .  
"Hello there" , someone said smiling . Aang and Katara turned around . "Mai,zuko,sokka,suki,toph,ty lee , nice to see you again !" , aang said glad . Everyone smiled . "Come on you two" , gyatso said smiling . "Where are we going ?" , aang asked gyatso . You will see , he said . Everyone walked into a forest .

* * *

Few minutes later : "Hey , all air nomads" , aang said smiling . A animal landed before him . The animal licked his face . "Appa !" , aang said glad and hugged him . Appa smiled . Momo landed on his shoulder .  
"Momo" , aang said and rubbed the top of momo's head . "Are that , all people of the Southern water tribe ?" , katara asked her mom . "Yeah" , kya said . "Hey , they wanted to sent me to the eastern air temple", aang said . Katara took aang's hand and pulled him with her . "So , you wanted to sent aang away from his home , and away from gyatso ?", katara asked upset . Gyatso and kya looked at each other . "Umm , yeah" , the leader of the air nomads said . "You are crazy , do you know that ?" , katara asked the leader upset . "Say , i'm sorry to him , now !" , katara said upset . "Yeah , yeah" , the leader said .  
'Aang , i'm sorry , that i wanted to sent you to the eastern air temple" , the leader said . "Apology accepted" , aang said . Aang and katara walked back to the others .

Hakoda put a arm around kya's shoulder , Kya smiled . Everyone sat down on the ground . Katara leaned her head against aang's shoulder . "Hey , I look like I'm 20 years old again" , katara said smiling . "Hey , i look like i'm 18 years old again" , aang said smiling . "You two are , 18 and 20 years old in the spirit world" , gyatso said . "Hey , everyone is almost that age" , katara said smiling .  
"I and hakoda and iroh and kya not" , gyatso said . Aang nodded . "It is late in the evening again , i will show your house" , gyatso said smiling .

After a minute : "This is your house , aang and katara" , gyatso said smiling . "Thank you gyatso" , aang said smiling . They walked in . "Just like our home , when we lived" , aang said smiling ."Yeah" , katara said smiling . They walked upstairs . "We are just like we are alive , nothing is changed , we can only not die anymore" , aang said smiling . "It is warm" , katara said . "Yeah" , aang said . They took off their clothes , and climbed under the blanket in their underwear . "You know , it is fine to be 20 years old again , no wrinkles" , katara said smiling . Aang laughed . "That is true , and your beautifull hair is black again' , aang said smiling . Katara smiled and kised his cheek . He hugged her tightly . She hugged him back . "Goodnight , sweetie " , katara said smiling . "Goodnight , my forever girl " , aang said smiling . She smiled and kissed his cheek . They felt asleep after a minute , in a hug ...

* * *

This is Chapter 18 , i hope you like it :-) . I will upload Chapter 19 so soon as it can :-) . Please Review =D .


End file.
